


I fall in love just a little

by ananastus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff leading up to smut, no betas we die like men, set in early 7x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananastus/pseuds/ananastus
Summary: Catching Daisy in a sports bra by accident, she starts wearing progressively more revealing clothing to gain a reaction out of Daniel.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	I fall in love just a little

**Author's Note:**

> This is a word monster based on a prompt from tumblr user the-wardrobeintocamelot's [mini prompt list](https://the-wardrobeintocamelot.tumblr.com/post/624368743863255040/).
> 
> Writing this took a better part of the week, and I really struggled with it since I apparently suck at writing things that happen over multiple days. I'm not exactly the best at writing smut either, so I hope I did some justice to these two lmao.
> 
> This is set in early 7x10, diverging (just a bit) from their arrival in the lighthouse.
> 
> The outfits in this fic are [Daisy's casual outfit out on town](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5820306067920a6e3a901c7a5299f377/tumblr_ng2n94JaWz1s20tb6o1_1280.jpg) & [Daisy's party dress](https://www.1stdibs.com/fashion/clothing/evening-dresses/vintage-yves-saint-laurent-1983-sequin-cocktail-dress/id-v_5388142/). I got inspired for Sousa's casual shirt from [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/df/bb/ad/dfbbada723072d32b74a7617f84983d3.jpg) & party outfit from [this](https://www.menshealth.com.au/media/10126/80s-punk.jpg) (2nd one from left).

It had started purely by accident. 

Taking advantage of the proper workout area in the lighthouse, Daisy had decided to blow out some stress. Their situation was overwhelming, annoying, and her mind was unable to shut up. She needed to get back to the routine after healing up enough from her encounter with Nathaniel Malick either way.

Though punching a bag to its near death did not help clear her mind, the workout did help her feel better again, feel normal and healthy. Back to normal. She’d spent enough time at the lighthouse that a relative calm came over her as she made her way towards the showers.

Of course with the way her mind was buzzing still, trying to make sense of their current situation, thinking about how, or if at all, she should approach Sousa about everything that had happened in the time loops, she had left her bag behind. In frustration she threw her sweatpants and sports bra back on, only to come across a now flustered looking Sousa in the hallway with her bag in his hands, halfway to where she’d left her bag.

Her annoyance and everything that had been bothering her now gone, Daisy only grinned in response to how Sousa--- no, Daniel, was reacting to her appearance. There was a certain darkness in his eyes, she mused, one she had seen countless times before.  _ But not on Daniel _ . Thanking him for bringing the bag to her, the face of restriction, of how he tried his best not to look anywhere else but her face after the initial look, stuck in her mind. She wouldn’t mind seeing more of that - she really wouldn’t.

It all went downhill from there, or very much not so depending on the perspective.

Getting a good night’s rest was something everyone had needed. The stability of being in a bunker rather than the rather cramped Quinjet had done wonders even for Daisy. With the added workout the previous evening, she woke up more relaxed than she had in awhile. They would eventually have to figure something out, but for now she was free to just breathe, just live for one morning.

Throwing on a fresh pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top, she headed for breakfast. Nothing like a fresh cup of coffee in the morning, after all. What she had forgotten, however, was how Daniel had reacted to her more scanty outfit the other day.

“Daisy. Good morning.” Greeting her with a smile, he lifted the cup of, what appeared to be coffee, in his hand. “Do you want some? I just brewed a fresh pan.”

“Not about to turn down a fresh cup.” Only grinning in return, Daisy accepted the cup with a smile. She could drink it black, often did when needing to stay awake late at night, but still preferred it with some milk and sugar. Something to sweeten it a little. Taking a sip, she let out a pleased sigh. The day was turning out fine already.

Of course when she noticed, yet again Daisy realized, Daniel’s reaction to her wearing such a low cut shirt and almost sprawling over the kitchen island, it only turned better.

This was becoming a pattern - one that she was greatly enjoying.

He looked almost bashful, though no doubt enjoying it - even if trying to avoid staring at anything risky. A faint red dusted his cheeks, while he tried to keep his face unfazed. It was cute, really. Grinning into her coffee, Daisy put down her mug and almost pointed it out, almost asked if he was feeling alright or if his morning was doing well, but was interrupted by Jemma walking in on them before even having the chance to start.

“Good morning, you two.” Both of them straightening up immediately, noticing only then how close to each other they had leaned in, Daisy received a small, knowing grin. Playing their earlier conversation in mind, Daisy in turn shot a weak glare at Jemma. 

“Would you two mind doing some shopping? There’s some things we need if we’re going to live here for the time being.” 

Daisy, still keeping an eye on Jemma - now figuring out what she had planned, only smiled as Daniel agreed.  _ Of course, not a problem. _ But her grin dropped as she received the shopping list along with the money. They would definitely be spending a few hours in town.

“Jemma, this list is  _ huge _ .” With a frown, Daisy complained as she set the list down on the kitchen island so Daniel could take a look at it also. Though slightly amused, he seemed impressed as well by the length of it. “Anything else you want us to get for you?”

“Just those. Take your time with them, but try to return before lunch. And go buy some clothing fitting for the time as well.”

With a roll of her eyes, Daisy watched Jemma go, leaving the two behind still slightly flabbergasted. 

“Guess there’s nothing to it.” She sighed. 

“I’ll let you go get changed.” With a sympathetic smile, Daniel commented. She’d completely forgotten about the loose clothing she’d been wearing. It was a shame that their breakfast had been cut short, but the thought of the day out made butterflies fly in her stomach.

“Yeah. Meet me by the elevator in half an hour?”

“Sure.”

Though neither of them had anything particularly period appropriate clothing, there was no denying that Daniel was definitely the better clothed one for the 80s of the two. With the blue button-up and black jeans, he looked slightly modern but would no doubt fit into the crowd easily. Daisy on the other hand--- well, she did her best to hide out her 21st century clothing with a leather jacket. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to make it far looking like that.” Daniel had only laughed when Daisy arrived to the elevator. Cracking a grin herself at the comment, all nervousness she had felt earlier disappeared in the moment.

“Yeah, well, you’re not looking so bad either.”  They would definitely have to do some clothing shopping first.

In the end Daisy found herself a black and white vertical striped dress shirt, silver heels and a pair of waist-high black pants held together by black suspenders. Thinking about Daniel in the other fitting booth, and how he had reacted to her wearing more revealing clothes (than what he was used to having women wearing in his time) she left the couple top buttons open, revealing some skin and a hint of her chest. She could already imagine how he would react to it, and the thought brought a slightly mischievous smile to her face.

Daniel had a grey and white vertical striped dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but kept the same pants, only changing the dress shoes into something more practical and appropriate. 

“Hey, we match.” Commenting on the similar shirt, she didn’t notice anything strange or off about Daniel before his comment. And his eyes, now looking up and down, taking the whole appearance in. Especially the couple open buttons and exposed skin.

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.” Sounding like he had just ran a mile, completely out of breath, Daniel commented. And despite how she had planned it, and how she had felt while leaving skin exposed like that just for him, Daisy felt warmth in her chest and cheeks.

Paying for the clothing and heading out, Daisy simply stood in the sun for a moment, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the sun. 

“It’s a real nice morning.” Daniel commented, watching their surroundings before turning to look at Daisy with a soft smile on his face.

It really was still morning, but she could tell the day would be nice and warm. Ideal for a shopping trip. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a growl coming from a stomach which brought up a chuckle from Daniel.

“Guess you shouldn’t have skipped that breakfast.” His eyes slightly crinkling at the edges, there was an amused sparkle clear as Daisy turned to look at him with a sheepish smile. That’s right, she’d only had time to enjoy a cup of coffee before they had been ushered out. Perhaps it had been a part of Jemma’s plan as well - not that she would be surprised if it was.

“Come on, I spotted a nice looking café on the way here.” 

And it was - really nice. The smell of freshly baked produce and coffee floated through the sunny café as some local radio was playing in the background and people were conversing. It almost made her miss home. Almost.

The fact that she was here, in this lovely morning, with Daniel made it a better morning than any she’d had back at home.

Taking a table by the windowside so they’d be able to quickly notice any danger coming their way, they were both able to relax. With a pair of sandwiches and their respective cups of coffee, it was hard not to smile when having each other as company. It was these moments that reminded Daisy of the fact that she’d already kissed Daniel once before - not that he remembered it of course, with having another loop appear after it.

“Mmm, so how are you enjoying the future?” Asking between the sips of coffee, she watched as Daniel smiled at the question. 

“I’m certainly a fan of the prosthetics.” With a small tap of his leg, he replied. The limp had definitely disappeared, Daisy noted. She was glad that they had been able to help him out after everything. Of course with the way he did his best to keep his face steady and eyes on her face now that they were face to face he seemed to be enjoying something else as well, but that did not seem to be enjoying the future as much as quite something else.

After their breakfast together, the two headed into town. The list really was long, and though the day was still young time would easily pass by when buying everything on the list, and when in good company. Occasionally they would get sidetracked by things, ending up taking breaks and trying out some local drinks, or Daisy had to explain what something did or the point of something was, but they were able to finish buying everything off the list by late afternoon. In town it was easy to forget how there was a mission waiting for them, saving the world, how it was not just the two of them having a day in town and getting to know each other. All in all, it had felt like a date - not that either of them would admit it to each other.

Returning back to the bunker, they made a stop by Simmons first to drop the equipment she had specifically asked for. 

“Well, don’t you two look fashionable.” Specifically eyeing Daisy’s outfit and the couple open buttons on her shirt, Jemma smiled while greeting them. “Hope you enjoyed your day out in town.”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah.”

The two commenting at the same time only made Jemma’s smile widen while giving a pointed eye at Daisy.

“Well… Unless you need something else, we’re gonna go take these groceries to the kitchen.” Slightly embarrassed, and clearly trying to escape the situation - especially since Daniel was there as well, Daisy only shot back while turning around, not waiting for any sort of answer.

Taking the groceries to the kitchen, they still stalled in putting everything away - as if everything the day they had spent together would disappear if they would separate and go about their ways to spend the rest of the day however they would seem fit. Not exactly chatting about anything meaningful, simply laughing about their day out, a silence fell over them once they finished.

“Well---” Daisy started, about to say something to excuse herself from the situation, from the room, before being interrupted by Daniel.

“Are you hungry?” 

“Famished.” She grinned in reply. They’d snacked on various things during their time out, but the day was growing late and she hadn’t eaten anything proper since breakfast. Everyone else had already eaten while they were still out in town, most likely thinking that they would eat there.

“I can cook something up if you want.”

“I’d love that.”

“Great.” With a grin of his own, Daisy could practically see the ideas flow through his head. “You should go get some rest, recover a bit more.”

Opening her mouth to protest, saying something about feeling just fine despite not yet being at a full 100%, Daisy closed it quickly when seeing the expression on Daniel’s face. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go.” Not wanting to sour the mood, and not exactly being the best cook either, Daisy agreed.

“I’ll have someone come pick you up in a couple hours.”

Laughing at the old-fashioned-ness of it all, Daisy headed back to her bunker for a fresh pair of clothes and a nap. As nice the 80s clothes were, she could not deny the comfort that was jeans and a t-shirt. 

A t-shirt with a nice v-cut she decided when dressing up. It surprised even her that she had clothing like it, but wearing mainly combat fitting outfits and whatever she had to buy for the time period they had landed in lately, she hadn’t exactly had much of a chance to dig through her wardrobe.

Sure the expressions Daniel made only left her wanting more, daring more, but who could blame her? The hungry look in his eyes while trying to be respectful and keep his face straight simply made the effort worth it.

“Something smells delicious.” Stepping into the dining area, there had been a table set for two with a wonderful smell of pasta sauce coming from the kitchen. It made her mouth water and remember that it had been quite some while since she’d eaten.

“Hey,” coming out of the kitchen with ragù sauce on his hands, Daniel greeted him with a smile. “Hope you slept well.”

“I did, thank you.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Standing there for a moment, silent and giving that smile of his that always left butterflies in her stomach, Daisy wondered passingly if the time had stilled and she had been given one good thing. “Well, sit down. Food is ready. You came back just in time.” Setting the sauce down on the table next to the cooked pasta, Daisy followed in motion and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

And maybe the feeling she felt in her stomach while listening to Daniel talk about things, tell stories, while watching the way his smile reached his eyes, while laughing together when she had to explain something that was common for her was something else. Something else than hunger, something that had led to her stepping in and kissing him during one of the loops.

If anything, he at least made a mean ragù sauce.

“This is really good, you know.” Swallowing down a forkful of pasta, Daisy commented. “Probably the best I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Earning a chuckle in return, she smiled at him. This was definitely something else. “It has a secret ingredient which turns the taste completely around.” 

“A secret ingredient? Well, now you definitely have my interest.” Taking a sip of her water, Daisy grinned.

Leaning in slightly, towards her from the across the table, there was a glint in Daniel’s eyes. It made the butterflies appear in her stomach again, but Daisy leaned in as well.

“Well…” Starting slowly, and giving her some time to get really interested, Daniel took his time before continuing, “as I said - it’s a secret.”

It made her guffaw, leaning back on her chair. She had fallen right into the trap. 

“I’ll find it out one way or another - mark my words.”

“I have no doubt you will.” Now leaning back on his own chair as well, Daniel smiled in return, seemingly earnestly believing that she would do just that. 

And it really just hit her - how he truly believed her, believed  _ in _ her, that she was something good and magical. That it wasn’t a mistake pursuing her, that she wasn’t a mistake. The look of sincerity, of absolute trust and belief, and something quite else. And she wanted to kiss him, to feel those lips on hers again. To feel his skin on hers.

How she hadn’t realized it before, Daisy wasn’t sure. 

A soft knocking coming from the doorway broke whatever moment the two were in, startling them - or at least her, at the same time. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” With a sheepish smile, Coulson apologized. 

“Not a problem.” Already having recollected himself, Daniel smiled back at him. “Did you need something?”

“We got a new mission. Get ready for a party, you’re heading to a club tomorrow.” 

“We’re _ what _ ?” Letting out a surprised cry, Daisy even surprised herself with it.

* * *

Turns out there was someone they needed to track down, one who was guaranteed to show up at one of the two most popular club’s the next night. With two possible places to be in, Daisy and Daniel took the other one while Mack, Yo-yo and Deke took the other one, while Coulson and Simmons stayed behind working on something else and giving them remote support.

The group had done some shopping earlier, none of them owning any period appropriate party clothing. Daisy had opted for a black satin-back crepe cocktail dress with iridescent sequin-embellished ruched torso, and with her at the party Daniel was dressed in a black leather jacket (which looked surprisingly good on him), a black dress shirt with white patterning and black dress pants - though slightly tighter than the ones he had worn when joining their team.

The look of wonder and desire she had gotten from Daniel when finally emerging from her bunk to leave for the party was well worth it. The other team had left slightly earlier, leaving it just the two of them - and Jemma who was giving a last minute briefing for the mission.

They were supposed to act like a married couple and draw out a certain someone who held information they needed. However, the possibility was that he was not in that establishment but the one where the other party had headed to just earlier.

With a quick peek at Daniel, still listening to Jemma, the butterflies appeared in her stomach again.  _ Act like a married couple _ . They were wearing fake engagement rings to make the cover better, but the thought somehow made her nervous. She couldn’t see any of what she was feeling on Daniel though.

The ring brought an odd, yet familiar, weight to her finger. She’d worn rings before, but it had been a while and somehow her thoughts kept going back to the feeling of the ring on her finger.

The mission itself wasn’t too hard. Nothing she’d done before. They simply had to mingle and keep an eye out for a certain person.

Arriving at the club was the easiest part, really.

The mingling wasn’t so bad - talking with people, having some drinks and simply enjoying their time there. It was the fact how Daniel’s arm was always wrapped around her waist every time they were talking with people. It was a good way to drive in the act of their marriage, but the first time he’d done it, Daisy could have sworn her heart stuttered slightly. When he’d done it previously, what felt like ages ago, they hardly knew each other and she’d thought it to be slightly awkward. But now that there was something between them… It was all she could focus on.

Daisy simply opted for another drink instead of thinking of or dealing with her feelings regarding the situation and him.

“I don’t think he’s showing up.” With a slight frown, Daniel pointed out. And he was right, they’d been there for some while now without a sight of him. They hadn’t contacted the others yet, but Daisy was starting to think they should check in on them. 

“I’ll go make a call.” Excusing herself, she stepped outside to make the call. The fresh outside air felt good on her skin. Turns out that they were correct - the person they were supposed to look for had arrived at the other club, Simmons had confirmed. Still, they were supposed to stay there longer as a precaution.

The order made her frown, but she wasn’t in a good place for starting to question Simmons’ orders. It was a busy night and she didn’t want to get caught saying something she shouldn’t in public.

Stepping back in, she saw Daniel talking with someone. Happy, relaxed, everything he was supposed to be, and  _ deserved _ to be. It made her smile. She hoped that once everything was over he would be able to find a life for himself, whether it meant returning him back to his original time or having him stay in her time.

“Hope you don’t mind me stealing my husband for a minute.” Linking her arm with his, she flashed a smile at the man he was talking with. Almost looking to her side, taking a look at Daniel, she suppressed the instinct. 

Taking him to a darker corner, Daisy explained everything. How the other team had already found the guy, and how Simmons had told them to stay for some while still. Thankfully he found their mission having to continue longer just as strange as she did, but accepted it nevertheless. Since their target was not where they were, and it was not specified how much longer they would have to stay there, the two found themselves slightly at a loss.

“Come on, we can at least enjoy our time while here.” Waving her hand in motion for him to follow her, Daisy made her way through the masses towards the bar to order them drinks. Though the year was vastly different, the music something she’d never heard before, clubs always stayed the same. Having already spent a good amount of time making herself look good, she might as well take advantage of the situation.

After a couple shots, even Daniel started loosening up. It was a sight to see, really. Though still she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she watched him grimace from downing another shot.

“If I didn’t know any better I could have sworn you’d never done these before.” Laughing at the face he pulled - it resembled in a way the action of eating a lemon.

“No one _ actually _ likes these.” And while it was true, it still got a laugh out of her. 

Soon a couple drinks turned into plenty, and they lost all concept of time - simply enjoying the liveliness of the place, the music, and each others’ presence. Sharing stories, trying out new tricks, laughing together, they stuck around by the bar. Learning new things about each other, the evening quickly turned into night.

Every now and then a familiar song started playing, which got Daisy excited enough. The first time it took some convincing to do, but she was able to pull Daniel to the dance floor. To try out his new leg, to give her company, she’d given as excuses.

Between returning to the bar for drinks and a breather, they returned back a few times - each time making it easier for her to get Daniel to join her. Being so close to each other, their bodies touching as they moved along in the rhythm, it was intoxicating. 

Eventually, however, they started stumbling enough - deciding to make their way back to the base. Despite being intoxicated enough, the two knew better than to take a taxi directly to the lighthouse, making their ride stop a block away from it instead. 

Finally in the elevator, Daisy was happy to take her heels off, having complained enough on their way there - instead deciding to stay barefeet. It drew out a chuckle from Daniel, which made the butterflies appear in her stomach again. 

Though they had no knowledge of what the time was, the moon was high enough and the hallways dark and silent enough to let the pair know that they were the last ones there. Shushing each other, laughing at each other, while trying to sneak back to their bunks it made Daisy feel young again.

Finally making it to their bunk doors, opposite of each other, the two stilled. Looking at each other, in complete silence, a number of things started racing through Daisy’s mind. At some point Daniel had removed the jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He looked ruffled enough from the night, and it made Daisy want to run her fingers through the soft looking hair.

However, it seemed she was not alone - noticing Daniel’s eyes run through her form, especially clear with the form fitting dress. It didn’t reveal that much skin in the end - she’d definitely worn more revealing outfits for such occasions before, but it did reveal just enough in the right places.

Perhaps it was the alcohol in their systems, perhaps it was how they had enjoyed their time on the dance floor together earlier, perhaps it was both of them feeling the pull of wanting to touch the other--- Whatever it was, it was enough for Daniel to cross the small distance, wrap his arm around her waist and pull her in for a kiss. Faintly remembering the kiss they had shared before, Daisy was sober enough to make note that this one was nothing like their previous one. More intense, more heated, much, much more than the previous one.

Breaking the kiss for air, Daisy wrapped her free hand around him, her eyes fluttering close as she lifted her head with a gasp, giving him the proper space to  make quick work of her neck. The feeling of his lips on her neck, on her shoulders made her thoughts become muddled quickly enough.

His face coming back to lean against her forehead, coming back to kiss her lips, she was thankful for Simmons making them stay in that club for longer. 

“Those shirts, those outfits, this dress… I see what you were doing, Daisy.” His voice now more husky, being out of breath, the confirmation that she’d been caught made her turn on only more.

But still, a rational enough part of her brain knew that they couldn’t stay there - completely exposed in a hallway where anyone could walk in on them. She’d never be able to look any of her team in the eye again if they caught her making out in a hallway.

Her hand searching for the doorknob, Daisy pulled him inside. Everyone having the same bunk, there was hardly any decoration. A simple bed, wardrobe, bookcase, desk and an older looking couch which had some clothes thrown over. It wasn’t much, but it did beat the Zephyr’s very limited sleeping areas.

Dropping her shoes on the floor, Daniel’s shoes and leather jacket following suit soon enough, the two almost stumbled on the bed, erupting a slight fit of laughter from the two as they nearly fell.

As a calm, comfortable, silence fell over the two, Daisy dropped her eyes on the still buttoned shirt and started making quick work of it. Though there had been no doubt of it before with how snugly the dress shirts fit him, she couldn’t help but marvel at the toned chest. 

“Turn around, I’ll help you out.” Being pulled out of her thoughts, Daisy turned around. Gently unzipping her, Daisy sighed in bliss as his lips made their way back to her shoulder while letting the dress drop to the floor. Being gently spun back around, Daniel made his way on top of her when she lied down on the bed. 

Kissing her lips, neck shoulders, breasts… Daisy quickly removed her bra, throwing it on the floor, thanking her past self for being smart enough to go with a strapless one.

“You wear those sort of clothes all the time, or just for me?”

“Just for you,” with a grin, Daisy whispered. She hadn’t exactly had anything like this in mind when deciding to show some skin for him, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

The knowledge of it made his eyes darken with want. A pool of warmth settled on her stomach as she watched him. Leaning down to kiss her again, Daisy made use of their position to unbuckle his belt - earning a grin from him.

Standing up to remove the rest of his clothing, Daisy missed the weight of him already. Removing her own underwear, she was only able to croak out a simple “in the drawer.” 

Watching him roll a condom on his already erect cock, her breath stuttered along with her heart. If she was to die from a heart attack now, she certainly wouldn’t be complaining. 

Having her climb back to bed, over her, having his fingers penetrate her and rub her clit, his free hand working on her nipple, rubbing it, massaging her breast- she had definitely passed out earlier, Daisy decided. 

Her fingers running through his hair, gripping it when the long, coarse fingers rubbed her _ just right _ , she tried to kiss him back whenever she could, but only moaning from pleasure most of the time. With his taste, his smell, Daisy’s head was filled with Daniel.

“Ohh. Daniel, Daniel---” trying to voice her thoughts, she repeated his name a couple times which only sped up the pace of his fingers. “Mmm, need you now.” 

She could feel the grin from the lips connected to his neck as he let his fingers go in just a bit deeper - no doubt in retaliation of her wearing all those revealing outfits in order to get a reaction out of him. Adding another finger in, Daisy moaned. Her mind already blurry from before, she wasn’t sure how long she would last if he kept working her like this.

“Daniel.” With a slightly harsher tone, still slurry from the alcohol and pleasure, Daisy called out his name half moaning.

“Right, right.” And she had been right - the grind was wide on his lips as he took out his fingers from inside her. She gave him a halfhearted glare, which caused his eyes to crinkle from amusement. She’d definitely pay him back another time.

All those thoughts vanished as she felt him enter her fully, slowly but surely - not wanting to hurt her. Gasping at it, the feeling was amazing, breathtaking, and made her realize just how long it had been since the last time she’d been with someone. Leaning back down to kiss her, Daisy wrapped her hands around Daniel’s neck, responding to the kiss with as much passion and feeling as she could muster in the moment. 

Starting to move, slowly at first to let her get used to the feeling of having him inside, she let out a guttural moan just as Daniel let out a moan as well.

It didn’t take long at all before they started reaching a rhythm, the sound of heavy breathing, kissing, moaning filling up the silence of the room, Daisy half mindedly wondered why she hadn’t done this before. Having his strong arm around him, another hand down at her clitoris, rubbing it and making sure she’d be just as pleasured as he no doubt was feeling, she was starting to see stars.

Hitting just the right spot over and over, Daisy let out nonsensical babbles - mostly calling out his name, soon the pleasure was so much, too much. With a moan she came, feeling Daniel shortly following her.

Coming out of her and throwing the condom to trash, Daisy felt him collapse on the bed next to her. Still catching her breath, completely sweaty, she simply let out a laughter at the absurdity of it all. Daniel also let out a chuckle before turning to look at her with his eyes so intense, so full of emotion, that she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.

“Come on, let’s go shower.” Watching Daniel rise up from next to her, realistically Daisy knew that she should get up and join him, but also she  _ really _ didn’t feel like getting up. From the angle she was however able to make an observation that he had an amazing ass. Really, was there anything about this man that wasn’t perfect?

As he turned around and offered his hand, that she begrudgingly accepted and rose up from the bed with a groan, Daisy decided that there was nothing about him that wasn’t absolutely perfect.

And, well, if they ended up having another round in the shower, there really was no one to judge them. No one knew any better, except maybe Simmons when the two arrived at breakfast completely bleary eyed and suffering from a hangover who only gave them a knowing smile before making something to help them feel better.

When they went back to sleep soon, as per doctor’s orders, Daisy realized that maybe she was falling in love just a little.


End file.
